


You're too good to be all mine.

by Octoberrose11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Being Walked In On, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom Liam Payne, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Kid Fic, M/M, More tags to be added, Past Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s), Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Sub Louis Tomlinson, kids walk in on parents, switch zayn malik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: Louis never expected to fall in love with his two college roommates, much less finding out he fathered twins. Between the three of them being in a kinky relationship they try to raise the twins and not mess them up too bad. After all, three dads have to be better then one right?***I BLAME LATE NIGHT CONVERSATIONS FOR THE LAST TWO MONTHS FOR THIS FIC.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_Frienchiest_of_fries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Frienchiest_of_fries/gifts).



They had first gotten together when the twins were just wee little things, biologically Louis’ from a one night stand he had the very first night he had in America. The college had put them all together as roommates and as time went on it became more and more clear that the chemistry that existed between them was off the charts, which made the decision to become a threesome an easy one. 

Waking up to two screaming babies outside of their apartment door, however, was anything but. 

Their birth certificates had named them Oliver (Ollie) and Olivia (Mia), about four weeks old, Louis Tomlinson listed as their father. The place for their mother was mysteriously blank, though a DNA test did prove that they did belong to Louis. Zayn, personally offended by how… bland their names where, pestered Louis until he agreed to let Zayn give Mia a middle name, protesting that Ollie should be named after Liam. 

“You want to keep them don’t you,” Liam had whispered into Louis’ ear, bodies pressed together as Zayn was down the hall singing a lullaby to the twins. He had taken to being a father like a fish takes to water, always wanting to show the kids off. 

“We could give them love, couldn’t we daddy?” Louis tried to flip over to face him, before accepting Liam wouldn’t allow him to and flopping back down, welcoming Liam’s weight on top of him. 

“I say we keep them,” Liam agrees with a smile and a kiss to Louis’ neck. “However you’re daddy, there’s no way in hell they’re calling me that.” 

Which is how they ended up here, the twins now mischievous seven year olds that acted and looked more like Louis every day, both sweet as could be. As a treat for passing all of their classes, and thriving after the family had moved back to America so Liam could take over a company, the three had decided to take them to the mall. Both kids could buy whatever they wanted to, as long as they didn’t exceed their $500 limit. 

“Louis,” Liam called out as they entered the mall, “come hold my hand babe. I don’t want you to get lost.” The older man still had a problem with walking off when he saw something interesting, or bright, or shiny, and it could take hours to find him again. 

Louis shrugged and took his hand with a small smile. “Of course Daddy, we wouldn’t want me to wander off would we?” 

Liam choked, even as Zayn bent over at his knees sob laughing. The twins had paused in place, before slowly turning around eyes wide. 

“Daddy, that isn’t daddy. That’s papa. Are you ok?” Mia asked, eyes wide. Maybe Daddy was losing it? 

Zayn, who had finally managed to calm himself down, lost it again, tears streaming down his face, even as Liam began turning bright red. Louis, biting his lip to try to keep it together knowing his husbands wouldn’t be able to, decided to answer. 

“See, I’m your daddy right?” The twins nod. “And Zayn is baba.” Again more nods. “And Liam is papa.” 

“Yes Daddy! That’s just what I said,” Mia snapped back.

“HEY! Watch the attitude with daddy or we’ll be going back home right now and no one will be getting anything, and there will be no TV today or tomorrow,” Liam warned. 

The twins grumbled but lead the adults over to a bench where they could sit, out of the way of everyone else and hopefully out of the way of listening ears. 

Louis sighs, leveling the twins with a look. “Now as I was saying, I’m your daddy. Liam is _my_ daddy. But he’s not really my daddy. We have a very special relationship which is why I can call him that.” 

Ollie’s bottom lip trembles. “We’re not special?” 

Mia’s lip joined in with her brothers. “We don’t deserve to call papa Daddy too?” 

It was going to be a long day, Liam just knew it, sighing as he picks up Ollie and gesturing Zayn to grab Mia. 

“We can discuss it when we get back home. For now everyone be quiet.”


	2. how they began

They didn’t all get along at the start. Zayn and Liam, boyfriends before the move to America, where attached at the hip making it hard for Louis to try and befriend either of them. And Louis knows he’s hyperactive sometimes, and can be too much but he had had such high hopes when he first had moved in. That the three of them would become best friends and have study groups together and maybe bond over pizza and gross cheap beer. Maybe even, they could help him find a hot American boyfriend (or girlfriend, he wasn’t picky even though his last three relationships had been with girls, and maybe just switching it up this time would be nice.). 

He’d hoped that maybe, like his mom had said, he’d find his life long friends while he was in college, especially in college abroad, that he’d have sick selfies to post online to make everyone else back home jealous. That they’d spend their weekends partying and maybe getting high together before sleeping it off Sunday night, just do it again the next weekend. 

Instead after walking in on the two going at it one too many times, and being yelled at for it, he spends most of his time locked up in his room, very much pretending he didn’t exist. He got A’s in most of his classes, which looked good for his financial aid and for his mom, and was at least three months ahead in all of his reading and homework but. 

Louis was lonely. 

Lonely like he’d never been before. 

Back home there was always a little sister around screaming or demanding his attention, from both sides of the family, or their friends over screaming for help for something or another. And then there was also Niall (his mom’s ex boyfriend’s son), who wanted him to love and pay attention to him too, plus his childhood best friend Harry who he’d been attached at the hip with since they’d been toddlers. He hardly ever had a moment of silence to just himself, so he wasn’t sure how to deal when that was all he ever had. 

The one time he tried to Skype his family in the living room while the other two boys had been home, the twins had gotten a little loud so Louis had to get louder to be heard over them, and Liam had come out and yelled at him until he noticed the open laptop screen. He had put a forced smile on his face while apologizing to Louis, introducing himself to the other boy’s mom before explaining that his boyfriend had a migraine and was trying to sleep it off, and could they maybe keep it down? 

Jay had bragged about how nice his roommates had seemed, how polite and could Louis maybe Skype them more when the two other boys were around as she’d love to see how they interacted with each other, and maybe their moms and her could make a group chat on Facebook or something about who was going to send a care package what week. 

(Louis didn’t have the balls to admit that his roommates seemed to hate him and he felt like he was drowning in loneliness. And he didn’t bother doing anything in the living room anymore from then on, partly in fear of being yelled at again, but also in fear of his mom asking him why he always seemed so sad.) 

He finally confided in Harry’s mom a few weeks after, begging her not to tell his own mom in fear of her being disappointed or even worse, her demanding he came home. Anne was, understandably alarmed, texting Harry discreetly under the table even as she murmured soothing words to Louis, who was losing it on Skype (even if she agreed that he should come home, and get his life together and maybe transfer to a uni where they could all take care of him.) 

Even when Harry had visited, sent by Mummy Anne, who was told by his Mom that he didn’t seem to be doing very well. Harry had taken one look at him and wrapped him up in the tightest hug, and let him cry into his lap until he didn’t have any more tears left, making himself small in a way that would be amusing if it didn’t feel like he was falling apart. 

Harry had tried to get him to tell him what was going on why are you so sad Lou? But Louis knew the walls had ears, ears with words that could and would hurt, and he shook him off, clinging tighter to the younger man, feeling as if he let go he might just vanish into thin air. 

Harry packed him up a bag that very night, ignoring the looks that Zayn threw him from across the kitchen, one of half concern half desire, and took them to a hotel where they spent a week and a half bonding and Skyping Niall, and being as loud as they wanted to, throwing popcorn at each other (and then cleaning it up so they cleaning staff wouldn’t have to, their moms raised them better then that.) 

It was almost enough to make him feel better when Harry left, with the knowledge that Niall (who had taken a gap year to travel) would be in town a few weeks later, hoping to find an apartment where Louis could move in with him. After all Niall was still under eighteen and needed a legal guardian and after all the college couldn’t get too mad about Louis having to leave his campus living quarters to become his little brother’s guardian while he lived in the states could they? 

Either way Louis squeezed Harry extra tight as he left, the sad overwhelming pain in his chest growing even tighter, knowing nothing he would or could do would make it right. 

He just wished he didn’t feel so guilty and sad all the time. 

In the past his ex girlfriend would take care of this, spank him until he forgot his own name and make him just sit on his knees with a vibrator in his mouth while he was ignored, until the heavy feeling would leave. Until he felt ok to be Louis again. 

But they broke up before Louis left for America and being as busy as he has been, some with school (but mostly collapsing under the feeling of his overwhelming sense of failure), he hasn’t really had time to meet anyone outside of his two roommates and a couple of classmates. Of course there was the girl he hooked up with at the start of the semester but they hadn’t even exchanged names, let alone phone numbers. 

So he was entirely alone in America, wanting and needing to submit to someone but not knowing where or how to go about it. Of course he could go to a BDSM club but with his looks he was scared to go alone. He could ask Liam and Zayn if they wanted to go out, but he shook the thought out of his head almost as soon as he thought it. 

He chances one of those fetish websites, hoping that even a one night stand might make him feel better, might take away some of this guilty feeling like he’s the reason everything’s gone wrong in the world. 

It isn’t bad. 

The guy knows how to use his hands, and he leaves bruises on Louis’ skin that removes the ones on his heart. Maybe he doesn’t prep Louis as much as he could and maybe he doesn’t give good enough after care but. Louis doesn’t feel like the whole world is collapsing under him anymore, and that’s all that matters right? 

*******

”Have you noticed Louis’ been acting weird?” Zayn asks Liam at breakfast about a week later. They’d both slept in late, missing their first class which meant they had time to sit and watch the other man where they usually couldn’t. 

They both turn and watch the man move slowly from room to room, a ghost of himself if there could ever be one. He was quieter, even more quiet then he had been after Liam had yelled at him that one time. 

“I thought maybe he wasn’t feeling well?” Liam shrugged, shoveling more food into his mouth. It had been Zayn’s turn to make breakfast and the other man had used one of his mom’s old recipes and Liam couldn’t get enough. 

They both watch as he stumbles into his doorway, catching himself before he bursts into tears, swallowing them back before he walks back into his bedroom. He leaves the door open behind him, leaving them able to hear a muffled conversation. 

“Something’s not right,” Zayn insists. 

Liam sighs but agrees. They haven’t really been home lately, both trying to study for midterms, and they hadn’t really spent enough time with the other man to know him well enough to invite him to join them, an oversight on both of their parts. They really had intended to befriend him earlier in the semester but between life and classes, shit had happened. 

When they had first met him, on the very first day, Liam was taken aback by how loud he was in such a small body. He was intimidated, and that was his fault for keeping just out of arm's reach of the other man. He cringes as he remembers the harsh words he’s said over the past few months. 

It all stops when he steps into the doorway, hand up to knock. 

There’s a man sitting on Louis bed, naked as the day he was born, messing around on his phone. There’s clothes thrown all around the room, but most alarming is the empty beer and vodka bottles on the floor, and the missing Louis. 

He opens his mouth to say something, anything, when he catches sight of Louis in the corner. 

He’s also naked, hands tight behind his back even as his feet are tied together. He’s also blindfolded, with a gag in his mouth, soft little whines escaping as he shifts back and forth in an attempt to get comfortable. 

“Stop moving you fucking slut,” the guy demands, not even bothering to look away from his phone. “Don’t make me have to punish you again.” 

“What in the actual fuck is happening here?” he demands, finally stepping into the room. He doesn’t miss the full body shudder Louis gives at the sound of his voice. 

The other man finally looks up from his phone, bored. “I’m putting the slut into his place. He asked for a session and he didn’t behave so now he has to be punished. After this he has forty-five hits with a cane coming.” He yawns. “Not that he’s really worth my while but he’s a nice fuck if you manage to make him pass out.” He back pedals when he sees Liam’s eyes narrow. “Just joking about that last part.” 

“That, mate, isn’t something you joke about. And considering you don’t live here and you don’t pay rent I’d get the hell out of this room before I make you. You’ve got a minute to be dressed and out my front door.” 

He shrugs and pulls on some sweatpants and a hoodie before walking past Louis, kicking him in the ass and making him fall over as he does. “He wasn’t even that good of a fuck anyways.” 

“Hey Zee babe? Could you help this lovely man out?”, it comes out between his teeth wanting nothing more than to run to Louis' side and check to make sure he’s ok. He’s still over on his side, silent tears falling down his cheeks. 

“Sure babe.” Zayn smiles at the other man, murder in his eyes. “It’s right this way mate,” he puts a hard hand on his back, shoving him towards the front door.

“Louis?” Liam asks, once they’re both far enough away. “Louis love, can you hear me?” He kneels down beside him, shaking hands reaching out to pull the mask off. “It’s me, Liam. Me and Zayn won’t let anyone hurt you anymore. Let’s take this mask off, huh?” 

Louis wiggles to the best of his ability, trying to avoid his hands, hurt noises escaping. 

“Okay baby okay, the mask can stay on for right now. Can I take off the handcuffs?” Louis stops, as if thinking about it before he nods. “Good boy,” he says relieved. “Can I take the rope off your legs?” Another nod. “Good boy, such a good boy,” he says with a smile, helping him sit up. 

Zayn joins him, sitting down with a smile. “Can we take the mask off now, love?” 

Louis hesitates but still shakes his head. 

“Can we take off the gag?” He nods, leaning forward with a wince, waiting patiently for Liam to remove it. “Such a good boy,” he says watching with a smile as Zayn reaches out to ruffle his hair.

“Can we pick you up and go to the bed?” Zayn asks, smile getting bigger when Louis nods, wincing a little when Liam presses against a bruise as they stand up. 

They all settle down on Louis’ bed, Liam’s heart clenching when he sees just how many bruises the older man has, dark purple and red hand prints all over Louis’ ass, no doubt making it hard and painful to sit down. 

Louis lets Zayn rock them for a while, both men humming under their breaths as they wait, not wanting to rush Louis into anything he wasn’t ready for, but both dying to know that he was okay. He had to be okay. 

“You can take the mask off now, sir,” Louis said softly. 

Liam smiles as he does so, wanting nothing more to see the other man’s eyes. What they see instead knocks all the air out of his lungs. 

“Shit Liam, he’s down.”


End file.
